Happy Birthday Or Not
by Arette
Summary: Guess who's birthday is coming around the corner? After finding out about Phantom's admitted birthday, when the day comes Valerie realizes some things alike about the two Danny's... Yeah, not going to be a very happy birthday. Completed, at last.
1. Phantom's Birthday?

**Dedicated to Universal808; this is basically a gift for her, even though when we met up in real life(cuz we are actually good friends) we came with this story idea together.**

It was a peaceful night in Amity Park, the sky a beautiful navy blue and the warm day evolving into what was a seemingly silent night. But it wasn't as quiet or calm in the park where I, Valerie Gray was in my huntress uniform, chasing after the infamous Danny Phantom. It had been a long night for me, but even at eleven o'clock in the night seeing him right in front of me was enough to energize me. And so here I was, zooming past shrubs and bushes spread across the park as the ghost kid had only a few meters ahead of me. He was extremely annoying, and the rest of him was beyond irritating. But even though he was a teen, even though he sure as heck didn't act like one, he was evil and ruins peoples' lives everyday. My father's and mine are a perfect example.

And abruptly as the chase had started, the ghost paused in midair, causing me to just avoid crashing into him. Phantom had his arms crossed and seemed to stand in mid-air, around him glowing with a slight white aroma and his supernatural green eyes sting me as he glares at me. "Jeez, what's your problem?"

I nearly gasped at that. Not expecting that attitude from a ghost. The annoyance in his voice seemed almost... Humanoid. I quickly regained my composure and snapped, "Well, you are and evil ghost, and my job is to track you down. In case you hadn't noticed, you've ruined a whole lot of lives. And what's your problem, Phantom?". I spat his name disdainfully and gave my gaze extra poison. He sighs and rolls his eyes. I hear something like, "Stupid Vlad" or something.

"Don't you know what day tomorrow is?"

I blinked. "It's... A Friday?"

He groaned dramatically, letting his arms hang down. "It's my bir-er-death's day tomorrow! Haven't I told you before?"

"No...?"

Groaning again. "Well uh, if I was still alive, emphasizing the if, I would be fifteen."

"Really,"I said, not really caring. Serious,y, he was pretty much exactly like any guy at my school, droning on and on about something other people usually don't care about, depending on the person. I was getting irratated. Out of my black belt, I took out a thin black CD shaped object.

"Sure.". Slowly drawing the disc down from my belt, I threw it at him as he went on about something. I don't see why someone would care about a birthday if they're already dead. They wouldn't age. Would they?

The black thing exploded into black dust, seeing his glow through the black gave me the advantage as he couldn't see me. On my jet sled, I slowly advanced on the ghost boy, I balanced on one foot and gave him a giant round-house kick to the jaw and sliding my foot sharply under him, enough force to crumble someone's bone. Even though it couldn't knock him down because Phantom could fly, it sure did surprise him. And I swear I heard a crack... This gave me plenty of time for me to take out a small reddish-pink blaster the size of my hands and shoot it at the stumbling teen. He fell to the ground, gravity insisting with some help from me.

Looking up at me with a mix of fear, hurt and his normal somewhat amusing feel in his eyes, Phantom simply scowled, "Sheesh," and faded from existence. I knew that I needed to come down on Phantom one way or another, sooner or later. And that time was now. And instead of fighting back, Phantom disappeared. Like a coward. And to make things even worse, I actually felt sorry for the ghost boy. Since when did I feel empathy for enemies? Instead of speeding home like I usually do, I slowly fly home. I had a lot to think about.

**Yeah, short chapter, I know. There will be three of them in all! A three-shot, if you will. So... Yeah. R&R!**


	2. Valerie's Suspicions

**What up?**

**Wanted to finish this whole story at least within two weeks max because if it took more time, it would be a very late gift for Universal808. So, here it is!**

**Voila!**

School the next day started off with a drab English lesson with Mr. Lancer, the overweight vice-principal who has the power to put kids to sleep instantly. He works better than Benadryl. And then it was Algebra. Biology. Writing, another Mr. lancer class. P.E. All were pretty boring. Things were regular in Casper High. Surprisingly there was no ghost attacks on the school. Nope. Nada. Not even Phantom dropped by, like he usually does. Danny was missing too, which was weird because he was usually there almost everyday, despite his chronic tardiness in first period... And third, fourth, sixth, and seventh. I'd seen Sam and Tucker whispering worriedly to each other. They were really close to Danny. If they didn't know where he was, that couldn't be good.

It was lunch. I got a cheap ham and cheese "heaven sandwich" from the lunch bar, and as I made my way to Danny's table, I hopefully glanced at the popular kid's table. Maybe they saved a sear for me today. And then the tiny candle light burned out. Every single seat on the A-list table in the cafeteria was filled up, typically. More ghosts had been attacking recently, so that kept me from hanging out with Star and Paulina along with the other A-list girls. Meh. They only used to talk about boys, clothes, and more boys all the time, 24/7. Now I kind of hung out with Sam and Tucker and Danny. Whenever I was near them and Danny, Sam and Tucker always had this guarded personality and expression toward me, but nothing cruel. Like they were keeping a secret. But they had nothing to hide, right?

So in all, could you say I missed being an A-list? Definitely. Life is easier when people don't set up rumors about you all the time,when they don't tease you and mock you. But I guess that I wasn't cut out for being an popular kid, and if I were, it wouldn't be with them. The "loser trio", as Dash Baxter had recently nicknamed them, were different, but they were much more interesting to know than the populars.

I walked across the popular table to get to the trio's table, but this was the long way so it was on purpose. I simply walked with my head but, clearly wordlessly saying, "I'm better off without you,". I mentally gave myself a nice pat on the back as the teens gasped when I smiled at them from the table I sat on. Sam was to my left, as was the front of the rectangular table planted in the checked floor. Tucker was across from Sam, and he said, "Good job, Val. Way to show up those snots!". I snorted, and thought of the arrogant kids over there in our position. "Yeah, now I can see what snooty people they actually are."

Tucker beamed, his dark skin shining. "Well, welcome, aboard!"

But Sam was looking down at the table, her fork playing with her salad. "Valerie, have you seen Danny?"

I shrugged. "Nope, I've been wondering where he was all day."

We all sat in silence for a moment, even Tucker when a swarm of hot girls passed our table. And then, in the middle of lunch, we heard the cafeteria door squeak open. And a familiar someone limps forward with crutches. Everyone seems to be oblivious to Danny's return except us. He was wearing his regular clothes, except some gauze was wrapped tightly around his foot and he had some band-aids here and there. And burn marks, maybe? What in the world happened to him?

"Danny, what in the world happened to you?",Tucker says, speaking my mind. He smiles weakly. Seeing I'm here, he replies, "Fell down some stairs.". His attitude has been different since about half a year ago, when I was an A-lister. And since then, he seemed more tense, more alert, but still with that unforgettable Danny attitude. But he'd changed a lot. I mean, a truckload of change as a lot.

Sam nods, her mouth forming a silent, "oh". Her violet gaze turns to me, glaring as if it was my fault he was hurt. I didn't know what I did wrong. After all, how could I cause Danny to fall down some stairs? But still... How exactly does a person get burns from falling down stairs?

I push the thought aside and then, Danny Fenton whispered to Sam and Tucker something. I only caught, "Worse birthday ever..."

"Today's your birthday?" I interrupted. "Happy birthday! Well, it's kinda bad for you, but still, meaning's the same!"

"Thanks, Val." But the reply has a following mutter. "Now she listens..."

Something is off, and somehow at think that I'm missing a big point. Like a somewhat point of irony we are at right now. That feeling that I don't know everything about the group was back. And... Hey. Wait a minute. Didn't Phantom his birthday was today? How coincidental. And also, the fact that Danny came to school busted up looking, kind of how I left Phantom the other night. Only then did the similarities add up. The look, the voice, the side comments, everything. But the equation was incomplete. There was still a major piece missing, like if to subtract, add, multiply, or divide the numbers. Whoa, Valerie... Getting way too caught up in today's math lesson.

"Valerie? You okay?"

I nod to Danny, not really listening. I only knew one thing- I would locate Phantom at all costs, whether it will be to search for a week. I needed to confront that ghost about Danny Fenton. Danny was not the one I'd known before, the one I had a crush on. All the clues led back to Phantom. I needed to do this for one sole purpose: I wanted my friend back.

**This is a little over 1,000 words, so yeah. Little longer than the first one. I usually write more, but I don't think this is going to change. I'll just keep it next time.**

**I know I don't have most views in the first 24 hours ever, but I've only been in fan fiction for a month so. 110 hits! Yeah!**

**Thx4readin!**

**Arette is out. Peace!**


	3. This Birthday Wasn't So Bad

**Last chapter! We've come such a long way! (actually, it's only been a week, but still). So... yeah. Enjoy the last one!**

HBON3

It was way after school. Grassy. Tree-filled. The night was cool. The sky was cloudy. No wind. No noise. Water beside me. Also a big gray rock. 'Bout nine o'clock now. Completely vacant except me. No people anywhere. Dark painted skies above. Glittery stars flashing. New moon. This was the place my stupid ghost tracking device had led me. I specifically instructed the now broken machine to find Phantom. But apparently it didn't work because nobody was there. Just me.

I groaned. I'd been trying to get a grip on Phantom this whole day, from after school 'till now. But only now he had been on my ghost radar. I badly needed to meet up with Amity Park's star boy. I knew that Danny's weird behavior were of Phantom's doings. It was obvious that Phantom was somehow possessing Danny Fenton. Phantom would pay.

The day started to take its toll on me. I yawned and was just about to call it quits when a barely whispering voice said, "Nice night, huh Valerie?"

I bolted around to see Phantom slowly appearing with his back on the rock by the side of the clear blue water lake. I instinctively pulled out an ecto-gun and was about to power it up, but Phantom didn't react. He just sat there, looking at the stars seeming completely oblivious to the fact that I had been about to shoot him. I came in closer, but no response. I growled in frustration, and said, "What is with you? Aren't you going to stop me from blasting you to obliviation?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead. Do I look like a really care?". As a side, he he told himself, "At least one of us would have a good day..."

I put my gun back. "Can ghosts even have a bad day?"

He looked at me. Ya think?"

I took a cautious step forward. "Just asking." I remembered my purpose for looking for him. Getting more of a tougher tone into my voice, I accused, "You've been possessing Danny Fenton."

He looked at me strangely. And laughed. Laughed out loud as I fumed. After a full straight minute, he wiped a tear from his eye, and then looked at me realizing I meant it. "Oh. You were serious."

"Yes I am, Phantom! And you know it."

"Well I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Nope."

"Don't deny it, Phantom. I know you are responsible for Danny being late for classes, failing school, and getting hurt."

He smiled weakly, lost in thought. "Well I am, aren't I."

Aha! I knew he'd give in sooner or later. But why so quickly? And why wasn't I attacking him? Now that he admitted it,I can beat the socks off of him and make him let go off Danny. But there was more to the story, I could feel it. "I am responsible for everything I-Danny does."

"Well, let him go!"

"Do you think I really could?" He said,an old, weary look coming into Phantom's eyes. He actually looked somewhat...Mature. But ghosts can't age. Mr. Masters said so. Especially not no-good, rotten, evil, horrible ghosts named "Danny Phantom". He read the look in my eyes, and sighed. He patted the moist spot next to him. "Have a seat."

Well I was tired, and I almost did do as he supplied, but stopped myself. Hesitation. More silence. And then I decide, I could always attack him.

I sit down on the grassy area, my hunter's mask retreating into my suit, my wavy dark hair sliding out. The rock is actually quite comfortable, but I ignore it. Focus on the problem at hand. Phantom.

"Phantom," I start. He shifts to look at me with those eerie green eyes and his glowing form seems to glimmer. "Why... How are you controlling Danny?" That's it Valerie. Get in close, get the truth, then shoot. He scoffs, and retorts, "I'm not that dumb, Val."

I fight the urge to bolt up and shout, "Don't call me Val!". So I instead say calmly, "I just want to know."

"I do it because he lets me."

I raise an eyebrow. Danny really lets Phantom control him like that? "He also let me use his form to do other stuff. Like hang out with Sam and Tucker."

Now Sam and Tucker were involved in this too? Those two had been living a lie. "Also Mr. Lancer. And Dash. And Kwan. And others.". There , he was lying just to make me mad, and it was working. "You're lying!"

He smiles slyly. "But how will you ever know?"

He is on my nerves, that one. And he just about tips me over, when all of a sudden, a glowing form fazes into existence. White and red cape, black hair, red eyes, black shoes, black belt, and in all his evilness, Vlad Plasmius. He smiles wickedly at me, which makes my blood freeze. But Phantom isn't scared though. He stands and says with much annoyance, "What do you want, Plasmius?"

He just smiled. I've heard Phantom call that ghost a crazed-up frootloop, and I have to say I agree. In annoyance, he blasts a bright green ecto-blast at him, but he takes it and turns it into a pink and green ball of energy and whizzed it past me, to Phantom. He tries to side step it, but something's wrong. His right leg crumples underneath him and with a yelp, falls to the ground. My mask whizzed over my face. No, I'm not happy about protecting Phantom, but he's so... As much as I know he would hate me to say it, helpless.

I take a stance and after preparing for a few seconds, I jump. Vlad wasn't expecting it. I leap over him, my body a good five feet above him and then while his back is toward me, I give him a nice kick that sends him to his knees. But even though he is getting bruised by me, he has no attempt to stop me. Instead, he takes it out on Phantom, blasting thin but bright with power blasts at Phantom. And finally I take out my gun and set it to 'transport'. This one is too strong to obliterate, and I just didn't want to deal with him for time being.

A bright blue light forms before my eyes and and Vlad just... Disappears, whispering four words with a dark smile on his face. "My works done..."

What did he mean by that? I remember Phantom with a shock then run to him, eyes wide. Phantom was real beat up looking, cuts and burns from Vlad's blasts. And if the day couldn't get any weirder, fate just had to prove me wrong. Two silvery rings shimmered into existence around his waist, traveling in vertical directions up and down his body. Gasping, I saw his clothes change, the black and white jumpsuit I've learned to hate, leaving behind an exhausted, raven haired boy with jeans and a white and red t-shirt, the one I had learned to love. Danny Fenton, the one I had been trying to protect. So I had been protecting him... From himself?

Danny-Fenton-Phantom-he-it groaned and opened his eyes, showing beautiful deep blue eyes. This was Danny. You could feel it in the air. Fenton was Phantom. Phantom was Fenton. Those injuries were my fault. My... All my fault... I didn't notice, but my huntress armor receded from my body to my pocket.

"Valerie?". I looked up at him weakly. "Valerie. Look at me. I'm fine."

"No you're not!". And we just sat on the ground for a while, when all of a sudden, I slapped Danny on the arm. And then I hugged him. "Danny, I'm so, so sorry." I found tears streaming down my face.

"Valerie, it's okay."

I sniffed.

And again, silence greeted us as we just sat there, looking up at the sky. Beautiful stars gleamed at us, seeming to smile. Sure, this was totally just wrong, a girl hugging her enemy in the night, but so right. We were going to stay friends. Even through hard-ships.

I slowly stood up slowly, motioning to Danny to stand. "C'mon, let's go."

He smiled, but as he stood, Danny winced and was about to fall, but I went on his right side and helped him walk on his lame ankle as we walked out of the park onto the sidewalk.

"So you accept me, even though I'm Phantom?" Danny asked me, his head lowering. He was afraid of the answer.

"Of course I do. We're going to make this work." I replied strongly.

"So, where to?"

"Nasty Burger. Let's go get milk shakes, on me. It's the least I can do. Birthday gift."

He beamed. "Thanks. This birthday wasn't so bad."

"No, no it wasn't."

And then we just walked to the fast food place that was gleaming in the distance, two enemies now friends that were walking side by side like old friends, everything seeming perfectly placed just that night as the stars shined as they agreed above.

* * *

**Ya! Thinking about making a new multi-chap fic. Yeah, some of u might have noticed I have a lot of ideas and I don't hesitate to use them. I do think though...**

**Fic will be called, "Angel". Multiple POVs. Not related to James Patterson's Maximum Ride book, although that book was awesome. If u don't know who jp or mr are, have you been living under a rock all ur life? Seriously, good series. :)**

**Well, first multi-chapter fic is DONE! Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews, even though the number was little, it has only been a week. Thanks for the follows & favs, and for 426 views in about 72 hours!**

**Even though I know it's not much, this wasn't really supposed to be a story, just a gift to Universal808 for her B-day, which was on 9-3-imnottellingwhatyearbecauses hewoulddislikeitifisaidso. And sending this through the mail would be kinda weird, so this is what happened. My little baby's all grown up. You're so old, five and a half days, you!**

**AND LAST OF ALL, THX SO MUCH FOR JUST READING THIS THING!**

**MK,BYE!**


End file.
